Haruhi Is NOT A Maid!
by C.D.Meiss
Summary: Haruhi is fed up with the host's treatment of her and vents to the group about her frustration with them. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim ownership of Ouran High School Host Club nor the characters mentioned or alluded to in this story. Ouran and subsequent characters belong to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

"Haruhi~! Bring Daddy some hibiscus tea in the new Ginori cups, will you?"

"Senpai, the host club is over. Why do you need me—fine. Here."

"D'aw, who's a good wittle girl? So precious."

"Ngh, senpai…you're an idiot."

"Ha ha ha~!"

"Don't roll your eyes at me, senpai."

"Ah, Haruhi. Run this envelope to the main office."

"What is it, Kyoya-senpai?"

"That is not your concern. Now go; and do be quick about it."

"It feels heavy…is it full of money? Is this a bribe, Kyoya?"

"You're still here?"

"Hey, Haruhiiiii! Come try on these outfits for us!"

"Outfits…? Why…?"

"Because we said so! Now come here!"

"No! These are swimsuits—hey! Get off! I said no!"

"Haha, Haruhi, you look so cute!"

"I'M NOT YOUR DOLL."

"Ne, Ne, Haru-chan! Can you help me?"

"What is it, Honey-senpai?"

"I can't reach that cake way on the top shelf! Get it for me?"

"I guess…"_ He could at least say please_…

"Mm, yummy! Don't forget to shut the cabinet door, Haru-chan!"

"Ah…"

"Oh…yes, Mori-senpai? Do you need something?"

"Mitsukuni."

"He's…asleep, I think. Do you want me to…um, get him for you?"

"Mm."

"...Fine."

"My darling daughter, why do you look so…angry?"

"Haruhi, this meeting is going to cut into our setup time. If we want to open the host club on time—"

"Yeah, Haruhi, what do need us for? We need to change, so hurry up okay?"

"H-Haru-ch-chan…why did you take my cake?!"

"Mitsukuni."

"All of you, shut UP!"

"…"

"I'm sick and tired of you guys treating me like a slave! I understand that you all are pretty rich boys that have maids and servants at your disposal pretty much anywhere else, but not here. I'm NOT your maid, or your doll, or your personal message service. I've been working at the host club for months now, and Kyoya says I've paid off my debt. I'm your equal now! I get requested just as much as you all do and not only that, but I'm your classmate, and your friend. I'm your co-worker too, because this _is_ a job. And..."

"Haruhi, we're—"

"Please, just let me finish."

"…of course. Go on."

"Please."

"I…when you order me around, and don't say please or thank you when I do help you…It hurts, guys. I don't think you mean to hurt me, but..."

"…"

"I called this meeting to tell you my feelings. This really makes me sad. And angry. Because I think of you guys as…as family, you know? A great big, stupid, rich family. So please treat me the same way. Otherwise…I don't know what I'll do. Please be kind to me, guys."

"Fujioka…"

"Aw…H-Haru-chan…We're sorry! I'll say please and thank you every time you get me cake! P-Promise!"

"Yeah, Haruhi, we'll only make you try on clothes that you like, okay? You'll look cute in whatever you pick."

"My apologies, Haruhi. I was unaware of your acute discomfort in handling my business matters. I'll hire another student for that purpose immediately."

"Haruhi…you're crying…"

"N-No I'm not! There's just something in my eye, that's all."

"Those are called tears, my darling."

"Ha…s-senpai, you're an idiot."

"_**We love you too, Haruhi."**_

* * *

**A/N:** Hello all. Long time no see, hm? I'm sorry for my absence; college has consumed me whole and I've been writing a lot more non-fanfiction works. (Shameless plug: My DA is ThirdStarOnTheRight and you can read my tiny free-written pieces there.)

I hope you like this piece just a little bit. It's sort of melancholy because it is based on personal experience, but Haruhi does end up with a happy ending, as all things should. This was just a little venting piece, but I like it. The characters in Ouran Host Club are fun for me to write, and I hope I did them justice with this purely dialogue piece.

As always; Read, Review, and Enjoy! Comments and constructive criticisms are most welcome.

_C.D.M._


End file.
